Phobia
by GabyGabri
Summary: When a new villain arrives and uses their power to lock the Titans in an inner battle, they must face their greatest fear in order to survive. But why is this villain attacking the Titans? And with their own lives on the line, can they save themselves?
1. Tourist

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters belong to DC comics, and Cartoon network! I do not own anything!

**Note: **This is my first Teen Titans faniction! I'm kinda scared but I think that it will be alright Okay, so the reason I wanted to write this is because I watched Teen Titans season 5 and I saw a villain in cameo that is in the comic books, but never really introduced or used in the cartoon show. I thought that it would be interesting to place that comic book character in the TV Teen Titans world and see how they interact and how the Titans would defeat this villain(I can't tell you the name because that's part of the mystery). So enough with my rambling, read the first chapter!

**Chapter 1: Tourist**

A sleek, dark figure emerged through the ocean fog of the evening. The shadow walked in the middle of a street, the light grey mist surrounding her. She stood under a street light, a dully curious expression plastered to her face.

She quietly took a moment to observe her surroundings. This part of town seemed almost deserted, save for the few citizens who endured the cold fog wrapped up in warm clothes on their way home from a long day. She was slightly disappointed at that fact. She was hoping there would be more people.

But as she looked around she had to admit that the fog would be a great advantage for her. And from the looks of it, this city didn't look to bad. Maybe she could claim some territory here…no. Immediately she cleared that thought from her mind. She had to remind herself that she was here strictly on business. Nothing more, nothing less. She was to do her job here, and then return and report. That was all.

She walked further down the street, looking for people she could possibly disturb. She needed to get attention somehow, so how else to do it then to threaten a few people, disturb the peace, whatever it took to coax the heroes out of hiding. When she was first assigned this job, she knew it would be fun for her, she had never met them before, and she was eager to finally see the famous heroes that every villain was talking about.

She continued down the street, walking slowly as if she were bored. She wanted them to come now, she wanted to play. She grew impatient and wanted to get on with this. She sighed as if this was such a waste of time fore her. She glanced over and noticed a restaurant that was filled with people enjoying their food and talking pleasantly to each other. She smiled to herself as she looked at her unsuspecting targets.

"What does it take for a girl to get some attention around here?" her deep, luscious voice spoke into the fog.

She lifted her hand as pure black energy twisted around her fingers, and launched off her fingertips to her target. The energy surrounded the building, and then ran ramped in the restaurant. Women screamed in terror as the men shouted in shock.

Chaos suddenly struck the evening air as people flooded out of the building, running from the black energy that ran after them. She could see the horror burning in their eyes, she could sense the terror. She smiled and closed her eyes, drinking in the fear of the innocent. She opened her eyes again and saw all the pretty women trying to run away in vain as all the dapper men struggled to protect them. The sight made her scoff.

She turned her attention to the bay, where she could see the faint outline of a small island and a T-shaped building. She smiled at it almost anxiously. She wanted to see them; she wanted to see the fear in _their_ eyes.

She wanted the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Does this ever get old to you guys?" Raven's monotone voice asked as she watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play a video game.

"Are you serious? Never!" Beast Boy bounced in is seat as if it would help him beat his friend.

"Yeah this never gets old! You should play it Rae." Cyborg told her without tearing his eyes from the screen.

Raven looked at the screen and arched her eye-brow critically, "I think I'll take a rain-check."

The sound of a door opening made Raven turn to see their leader enter the room, with a pretty alien girl behind him. She couldn't help but notice the slight redness in his cheeks that was the remnants of a blush. Or how Starfire was humming and smiling even larger than usual.

"You guys still at it?" Robin asked Beast Boy and Cyborg as he threw himself down on the couch, "I play winner."

Starfire took a seat by Raven on the stool seat at the counter, and Raven raised an eye-brow questionably. Starfire gave a nervous but joyful smile and blushed uncontrollably. Raven smiled at her and let out a small laugh. It was about time that boy made his move.

Starfire shifted in her seat and turned her attention to the game the boys were playing intently, while Raven put her nose back into her book.

"Yeah! I'm INVINCIBLE!" Cyborg jumped out of his seat and did a victory dance, while Beast Boy pouted in his chair.

"Move over Beast Boy!" Robin took his seat and picked up the controller, "Get ready to be demolished Cyborg!"

"Friends, what shall we do tonight?" Starfire asked before the new game started.

"You mean other than sit around and play video games?" Raven said sarcastically.

Robin twisted around to face the girls, "I guess we could watch another movie-"

"Nah! We did that last night! Let's actually go out for once!" Beast Boy jumped up and stood next to Raven.

"Have you looked outside?" Raven gestured to the window which showed a dreary city covered in a gloomy grey fog.

"Well I was just-" Beast Boy began before an alarm blared and the whole room flashed red.

"Trouble!" Robin lept off the couch and to the computer, suddenly serious. With a few clicks, a restaurant appeared on the TV screen, "It's the downtown restaurant." He said as the team gathered around the screen.

Robin paused and his eye-brows furrowed together in confusion as he watched the live video feed from a local camera, "I…I don't-Does she look familiar to any of you?"

He asked seriously as he pulled up the feed on the big screen so that everyone could see. The screen was suddenly taken over by a foggy street, flooded by people who were in obvious panic. Black energy beams bounced off the street and were twisting themselves around victims who were trying to escape them.

In the middle of the chaos and hysteria, there was a woman. Her eyes were closed and a cruel smile played on her lips. She seemed to be enjoying the terror of everyone around her.

"What is she doing?" Beast Boy asked in a disgusted tone.

"And who _is_ she?" Cyborg added.

"Whoever she is she is most certainly a stranger to our city," Starfire said as Robin stood up from the computer.

Raven shook her head mockingly, "Tourists."

"Dunno. But let's give her the grand tour." Robin said, already running to the door.

"Titans, move out!"


	2. Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Teen Titans.

**Note**: UGH! Sorry this post is late, my computer decided to crash on me and I had to re-write this entire chapter! It's not as good as the first version, but I tried my best to remember what I had written. I just LOVE to write action scenes so, there's a lot of fighting in this chapter, and it's a lot longer than my previous chapter. There's a little Rob/Star action too(I couldn't resist!) and I hope you won't mind it. So anywaysss...I want to murder my computer!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Worst Nightmare**

Starfire's hair fluttered behind her as the R-cycle accelerated down a street. Her arms wrapped tightly around Robin's waist, and she a joyous smile that brightened her face. She liked being so close to him, her heart always beated faster every time he was near her.

The engine roared louder as Robin picked up the speed. Starfire wrapped her arms tighter around him, giving him a slight squeeze as the wind pulled harder against her. She rested her head on his back, pulling herself closer to him. A sigh of happiness escaped her lungs as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

Under Robin's beak-shaped helmet, a wide smile spread across his face at her touch. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her head rest gently on his back, and slight red blush began to rise on his cheeks. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, and he saw he beautiful face out of the corner of his eye. She looked back at him and smiled, a blush forming under her eyes as well. He flashed her a grin, and turned his head back around to the street.

He took his left hand off the handle of the R-cycle, and placed it on top of her hand. He laced his fingers into hers, and held her hand as they sped off to the trouble.

"We're closing in. We should be able to see her any minute now." Cyborg's voice crackled into Robin's ear, interrupting his thoughts that were centered on her.

Robin's mind immediately snapped back, and he refocused his thoughts to the situation at hand. He took his hand away from hers and placed it back onto the handle, silently scolding himself for letting his mind wander while a villain was threatening the city. He needed to always be one step ahead of his opponent, thinking of all the possibilities and of all the things that might go wrong and how he would deal with it. That was the way he had been trained. And he was trained by the best, after all.

"Alright, team, there is a new villain on the loose in the city. We have no idea who she is, what she's after or what she's capable of, so I want you all to be careful. This is what we're going to do: Starfire, Beast Boy; citizens are in danger, and we need to get them away. You guys have to evacuate them away from the area." Robin glanced sideways over at the T-car where Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were.

"You got it Rob! Star and I will get the job done!" Beast Boy's voice said enthusiastically.

Robin nodded his head once, "Good. While you two are doing that, Raven, Cyborg and I will distract her. Then after the two of you are done, I'm going to need you to come back and help us out. Everyone got it?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Raven spoke dully.

"Got it." Cyborg said.

"Yes, we shall soon be informing this new villain who is boss!" Starfire said assuring to them.

"Dude, this girl is about to get her but whopped!" the green changeling laughed.

"How far until we-" Raven started to ask.

"There she is." Robin said.

All five Titans looked up ahead of the street, where they could faintly see the outline of chaos through the grey fog.

"Okay, stick to the plan. Titans-go!"

He felt Starfire's warmth leave his back as she lifted away from him. The backseat window of the T-car rolled down and a green bird flew out into the air. Starfire and Beast Boy then flew side by side, rising higher into the sky until they disappeared into the grey fog.

The remaining Titans approached their target, watching as the scene before them became clearer as the mist dispersed. The sound of terrified screams reached their ears.

Citizens in formal wear were sprawled all over the street, screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs as they struggled against dark streams of energy that constricted around their bodies. Others were running away from the static lines of energy in vain, hoping to escape. In the middle of the chaos, a woman stood.

Her eyes were closed, and a disturbing smile was spread across her face. She wore a full body suit that was a light-yellow green. A black curled design covered her chest and ran down her middle. She had black gloves that stretched to her upper shoulders, and boots to her upper thigh. Her arms were outstretched to her sides, black energies twisting around her flexed fingers. Her arms held back a lime green cape that flowed to the floor.

Robin sized her up, examining her and deciding how he should attack her first. Then, two figures raced down from out of the clouds, and began to sweep the citizens quickly away from the area.

"Oh, thank you! It's the Titans!" a woman shouted in relief before Starfire flew down and took her away.

The woman's eyes snapped open, looking in front of her. Her smile grew wider as she saw the R-cycle and the T-car racing toward her.

"Finally," she whispered to herself, "**huh**!" she shouted, throwing her hands out in front of her. Dark streams of energy sprang out from her fingers and dashed up the street towards them.

"Watch out-" Robin shouted, but it was already too late. The static lines of energy hit his motorcycle and made its way up the bike. Suddenly, the R-cycle began to careen out of Robin's control. He whipped his head up to find the T-car also covered in the dark energy and veering out of control. Their tires screeched against the asphalt, and the bike was swiftly turning to the side. Robin's teeth ground together as he thought of ways to escape before it cashed with him still on it.

Thinking quickly, he jumped up on his bike. He leapt forward, over his handle bars, his feet landed on the nose of his bike for only a few seconds before he pushed off, launching himself into the air. He spread his arms out, and his cape reacted, creating a glider as he soared through the air. He tilted his arms to the side, redirecting his course and aiming toward his target. Robin closed in on the woman, and snapped his arms to his side, making his cape return to its normal shape.

"**Hayahh**!" he shouted, as he descended.

The woman looked upward, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw the Boy Wonder flying down to her.

Robin delivered a swift kick to the woman, and she fell backward, hitting the floor with a hard thump. He landed in a crouching position, his eyes never leaving her. He jumped to his feet, ready to attack her again, before something else caught his attention.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights shone on him, and he could hear the horrible sound of rubber against concrete. He turned his head to the source of the noise, and gasped.

The T-car was swerving toward him, out of control. The car turned to the side completely, and hit a rock in the street. The car hit it and was momentarily suspended in the air. Robin watched as the car descended to the spot where he was, he heard the screams of Cyborg and Raven pierce the air. His heart pounded in his ears as adrenaline pumped through his body. He lurched himself forward just before the moment of impact and the the car crashed to the ground. Robin curled up on the floor, protecting his head and vital organs from the shower of glass and metal falling from the car.

Then, there was quiet.

Robin jumped to his feet and spun around, panic tightening his chest. He ran toward the car, fear gripping his heart.

"Rav-**Ah-uh!**" his scream was interrupted when the ground was suddenly yanked from under his feet. He hit the ground hard, and immediately rolled over onto his back to see what had caused him to fall. His eyes widened when he saw thin, static lines of energy wrapping around his body, pulsating upward from his ankles. He grunted in effort as he struggled against its hold.

A sinister giggle made Robin look upward. His eyes narrowed when he saw the woman standing over him, a disturbing grin on her face.

"That won't help you," her luscious voice rang out. She grinned wider and her eyes passed over him, examining him, "Hum, they told me you were taller."

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." The whites of her eyes turned black, and the dark energy holding Robin reacted.

A sudden pain seared through his head, and all he could feel was the unbearable pain that gripped him. Shutting his eyes, he tried to keep focus and rid the pain away. He writhed under her tormenting, and the pain grew and grew as he felt her dig deeper and deeper into his mind. A scream exploded from his throat as her power enveloped his mind in unrelenting agony.

Images flashed before his eyes; a figure scowling, a mask's eye glowing red, a rope snapping, a girl screaming... darkness took him then, and the girl's scream echoed in the depths of his mind, ringing in his ears continuously.

* * *

Starfire raced back to the fight with Beast Boy. The grey fog was impossible to see through, and she hoped that her friends were fairing well in the battle without her and Beast Boy's assistance.

Over the whispering of the wind, she heard a scream of utter agony split the air. Her stomach turned in horror as she recognized who it was screaming. Starfire accelerated urgently, quickly passing Beast Boy in her hurry.

The fog slowly began to disperse into a mist, and the street appeared. Her eyes rested on the scene before her. She gasped as she saw Robin squirming on the floor, and the villain standing over him.

"Robin!"

Anger swelled in her veins as her eyes glazed over in a bright green glow. She sped toward the evil-doer that was hurting her boy.

"**Ahhhh!**" She yelled, and star bolts shot from her eyes and collided into the woman. She let out a small yelp of surprise and pain as she was thrown away from Robin and hit the floor a few feet away. Starfire landed softly beside Robin as Beast Boy sped past them and to the woman.

Starfire bent down beside the Boy Wonder, fear sparkling in her emerald eyes, "Robin..." she spoke softly to him, and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. She wanted so much to just hold him until all his pain was taken away.

He groaned and applied pressure to his temple, the pain still throbbing in his head. Once again, he became aware of his surroundings, and slowly began to lift himself off the floor. Propping himself up, he opened his eyes to see her beautiful worry-ridden face. She looked into his masked eyes.

"You are okay?"

"I'm fine." He gave her a warm smile, which she returned to him. For a moment, the two just stared into each others eyes, smiling like fools. As she looked at him, the whole world seemed to fade away. The danger of battle seemed to disappear, and they only saw each other.

Their moment was interrupted by a yell that made them whip their heads around. Robin tensed, and his mind automatically snapping back into the battle. Starfire searched for the source of the yell, and saw Beast Boy flying through the air towards them.

Beast Boy skidded across the floor on his bottom a few feet to the side of where the two were crouched on the floor. He skidded to a halt and looked at them with a shocked and pained expression.

"Dude, this girl's hard to beat."

"**Hah!**"

Just as he finished his sentence, the woman stepped out of the fog and threw a hand in their direction. Her energy sprang out from her fingers and raced toward the three unprepared teammates.

"Titans-" Robin began to shout, but was cut off by a black force-field that quickly rose up around them, outlining the outside world in white. The force-field protected them from the streams of energy that hit it, crackling and sizzling against it. The energy disappeared, and the woman wore an irritated face as she watched her power be defeated by Raven's.

Looking behind them, the three found Raven appearing out of her force-field, her eyes glowing white under her hood. Robin felt relief flood over him when he saw her. She and Cyborg had survived the car crash. He smiled up at her, and she gave a slight nod in recognition. She let the force-field fall, and she and Cyborg aimed their weapons at the woman.

The woman deflected Raven's attack and swiftly slid to the side, avoiding Cyborg's sonic cannon. She smiled at them tauntingly, egging them on to make the next attack.

"That's it! NO ONE WRECKS MY CAR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!** Ahhhh!**" Cyborg shouted furiously and took off after the woman.

"Cyborg, no-" Robin tried to stop him, but Cyborg was already sprinting and aiming his cannon at her.

She only flashed a pearly white smile at him and flexed her fingers, sending streams of energy in his direction. Caught off guard, Cyborg was caught up in within its tight hold. He tripped and fell to the floor with a loud thud. The woman stood over Cyborg, a ludicrous laughter escaping her lungs as she prepared an attack on the robotic titan.

Suddenly, a bird-a-rang soared through the air, hitting the woman's outstretched hand, and whirled back to Robin, who caught it with a ready hand. The woman whipped her head around to see the other Titans prepared for a fight.

Starfire immediately began to bombard the woman with star bolts, shouting as she threw them. Distracted, the woman lost focus of her power and unintentionally released Cyborg, who ran away from her and toward his teammates.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven concentrated her power, lifting a nearby bus into the air and hurling it in the woman's direction.

Silence filled the air as the street settled from the commotion. Smoke rose and slowly plumed toward the darkened sky, clearing the area where the villain had once stood.

"Titans, ready!" Robin warned, holding his bow-staff at the ready. His masked eyes searched the area for her.

It was dead silent as the Titans waited for any sign of the mysterious woman. They stood prepared for another attack, and when the smoke had fully vanished, there was still no sign of her. Robin's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his teeth grinding together.

"**BOOYAH**!" Cyborg exclaimed, punching a fist into the air, "We did it y'all! Shows her not to mess with us!"

"Yeah, dude, she won't be showing her face around here anytime soon!" Beast Boy high-fived Cyborg and started a victory dance.

"So, did anybody get her name?" Raven asked.

"No, she never introduced herself." Robin replied almost sarcastically.

"Though we did not learn her name, we are still victorious, yes?" Starfire asked with a smile.

Robin didn't look away from the spot where she had been only a moment ago as he answered, "I'm not sure. Something still doesn't feel right."

Suddenly, streams of dark energy sprang up from the ground beneath them and struck the Titans, constricting around each team member. The all screamed from the enormous pain that erupted in their heads, as they all writhed and struggled in the relentless hold.

Abruptly as the unexpected attack began, it ended, releasing the Titans. They dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Silence hung over the street once again. The woman stepped out from the fog, looking down at the five heroes that lay defenseless against her. With a flick of her wrist, she sent five lines of energy to each Titan. The streams danced around their heads, and entered their minds.

She sighed with pleasure as she looked down at her victims.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *


	3. An Accident

**Disclaimer:**I have no ownership of these characters. I also have no ownership of Smallville.

**Note: **Okay, so I found this chapter most difficult to write...maybe because I'm not too familiar with this particular charater. Well anyway, this...differs from my previous chapters. Some readers might not completely understand this chapter, so I'll be sure to make it clearer for after you read. On the other hand, those who will understand it, I hope it will be good! I don't want to spoil anything so, hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Accident**

The woman loomed over the five, a smile plastered onto her lips. She lifted a hand to her ear, pressing her finger against a small ear-piece. She held in in place until she heard slight static from the other end.

"I have them." She said to the piece.

"Proceed." The extremely low-toned voice spoke clearly into her ear.

She did as she ordered.

The fog settled in around her, creating the perfect cover to continue with her job without any distractions. She could never tell if some idiotic citizen would suddenly grow some courage to try and save the heroes. They were hers now, and she wanted all her attention to be centered around them.

There was no possible way they could wake, she had made sure of that. She had induced her power on them all and placed them in a deep trance from which they could not awaken. Unless...

No, she would make sure that they could not escape until she was given orders to release them. She had obtain the information she was sent for. She would be the one in control, she was the one pulling the strings.

So, whose string to pull first?

She let her eyes pass over each hero, rubbing her fingers together in anticipation.

"Who ever should I choose first? Any volunteers?" she asked the slumbering Titans. She threw her head back and cackled when there came no reply.

"Fine, I'll choose."

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the access she gained into her victim's minds. A grin spread wide across her face as one mind stood out from the others. She stored the most interesting mind away, saving the best for the last.

Then she explored the four other minds, wondering which to play with first. One mind seemed to just wanted to be picked. She turned all her focus on that mind, pushing the others out of her mind to be tended to at a later time. Quickly, she downloaded all information she would need, picking apart the Titan's mind for a more specific matter. Or, the only thing in any mind that really mattered to her, anyway.

Her eyes fluttered open, and her eyes rested on her first target.

Cyborg's face twitched slightly under her gaze, as she began her attack.

* * *

Cyborg's human eye slowly opened to reveal a pitch-black darkness that surrounded him. His systems powered up, rebooting and glowed, spreading some light into the dark. His left eye blinked red twice, before it turned on and then remained red. He groaned, his stomach twisting and turning in a sickening way. He placed a metal hand on his stomach, as if he could stop the pain.

He rolled over onto his knees and hands, holding his heavy body steady as dizziness scrambling his senses. His robotic hand rubbed gently over his human half of his face. Feeling as if he could not control himself, he slowly lifted himself off his knees and to his feet. The dizziness doubled as his blood drained away from his mind, and left him extremely light-headed. Swaying slightly, he tried to keep himself from falling over. He applied pressure to his temples with two metallic hands, trying to rid the pounding headache he had received.

"Oh, man." he groaned, opening his eye and looking around, "What happened?"

When no response came, Cyborg's stomach gave another twist of unease.

"Guys?" he spoke into the emptiness. He quickly become aware of the pitch-black darkness that surrounded him. Activating a light that unfolded itself from his shoulder, he began to search for his friends through the night.

"Star? Rob? Rae? BB?" His voice echoed, "Were are y'all?"

He followed the spotlight, and found nothing but a disturbing black that seemed to surround him in every direction. An internal alarm began to tense up his mechanical muscles as they sensed the emotion of fear in his brain pattern. His left arm automatically wired into the sonic cannon, and he held it at his side, unsure of what to do.

Then he heard a whisper pass his ear, "Victor..."

He whirled around to face it, but only found the continual darkness facing him. His breath shook slightly, uneasiness creeping into his veins.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He called uncertainly, but his voice still strong. Then he sighed as shook his head, a nervous smile drawing across his face, "Dang, Cyborg! Gettin' yourself all worked up! It's nothing! Chill out man, I bet this is a dream."

"**Ahhhhah**!" a scream whooshed past him.

Cyborg jumped and his entire body stiffened in fear. Then he quickly turned in every direction, trying to locate where the scream was coming from. The scream died away, leaving Cyborg breathless scared.

"Okay," He said, his voice shaky, "That was _not _nothin'."

Drawing his left arm up, he aimed it into the darkness, hoping that the sonic cannon would protect him against whatever was out there. He pivoted in a circular formation, trying in vain to cover all sides of him from any sudden attack he might receive. Everywhere he turned, the darkness was there. He gulped, a tightness rising in his chest.

"It's okay, Cyborg," He spoke to himself to try and shake the fright away,"everythings gonna be okay. Pull yourself together, man. There's no way-"

"**VICTORRR!**" a horrified screech split the air.

Cyborg's breath caught in his lungs, and his entire body froze up in fear. His biological heart beat faster, and his mechanical parts began to react. Hysteria seized his thoughts, and fear blinded him. Frantically, he shot his cannon into the darkness, screaming as he did.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

Breathing heavily, Cyborg backed away, his eye moving madly as he searched the dark for something, anything. It couldn't be real. Sweat dropped from his brow, streaming slowly down his face.

Then, soft whispers reached his ears. His eye widened in absolute fear as he heard them slide past his ear. A chill ran down his spine, and he inhaled sharply as he felt the chill disperse though him. His entire body began to tremble, and he felt as if he couldn't control himself. They were barley audible, but he could still hear them faintly, as if they were right beside him.

_"...Victor..." _

The voice grew clearer, and one word stood clear from the rest. Cyborg exhaled softly, tears brimming in his eyes as he heard it. The right eyes grew blurry, and his mouth was open in utter shock. His mind was completely blank then, and only one thought entered his mind.

He knew that voice.

Then, Cyborg felt a horrible pain slam into his body. A sharp, burning pain shot up from spinal cord and followed his spine all the way up to his head. He doubled over, falling onto his knees. Searing pain spread through his body like fire, until ot completely enveloped him in shear agony. He cried out in pain, screaming louder and louder as the pain grew and grew. Everything hurt, nothing was spared from the horrible feeling. Amidst the torture, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, tears streaming down them.

Abruptly, the pain was taken away from him. Every ache or pain stopped immediately as if it were on command. Cyborg felt nothing, his body dull and numb, spinning endlessly. He felt no ground benith his feet, or floor under his body.

There was nothing.

Everything was quiet. The only thing heard was his frantic panting, rasping from his lungs. He snapped his eyes open, unable to keep them shut in the silence any longer.

As soon as his eye-lids opened, the world returned to him. He felt a soft seat under him, his back leaned against a plush wall. His head swiveled around frantically, trying to figure out exactly what was happening. Leaning forward, he felt a small tug restrain him into the soft seat. He gasped and immediately looked down at what was holding him.

What he saw left him in utter shock.

A seat belt buckle strap was stretched diagonally across his body....his_ human_ body. Time seemed to slow as his eyes wandered over his body that was covered in chocolate colored skin. He wore jeans and a grey shirt that hung loosely on his muscular body. He looked down at his hands, flexing them in amazement.

He could _feel_ his hands, his body, his muscles.

"What-how did this..." But his voice died away when he looked to the side of him.

Both eyes stared out a window, as buildings dashed past. He examined the outside world closely, and his eyes found a street that was moving quickly underneath the thin glass. Slowly, his mind began to process what all this was, and he finally realized where he was.

Gulping nervously, he leaned away from the window and drew his head around to the other side of him. His thoughts froze, and his pupils srunck significantly. An icy fear gripped hi heart, plunging his entire body in fear.

"No..." he whispered breathlessly.

Beside him, sat a young girl. She played violently with two dolls, smashing their heads together and moving her lips together, making sound effects for the game she could only see. Kicking her feet and giggling madly. She stopped abruptly, dropping her feet and her dolls into her lap. She turned her small head to look at him, her dark eyes glimmering in innocence.

Cyborg's eyes blurred, tears gathered in them as he gazed upon his sister.

She smiled up at him. Her lips moved as if she were speaking to him, but no sound was uttered from her. He looked down at her, confusion clouding his mind. He couldn't...

This couldn't be happening. This was impossible...

He turned away from her and looked forward. In front of him, there was two plush seats. and sitting in them, were two adults; one woman, one man. The woman sat in the seat directly in front of him, and the man sat in the seat diagonal to him, seemly distracted by the steering wheel he was controlling. The adults turned their heads toward each other and their lips moved, but yet again their voices seemed muted.

Cyborg's breath caught in his lungs. The tears were released from his eyes, stinging his skin as they rolled down his face. He could hear nothing, everything was silent. It was as if he was deaf, and no noise could be picked up by his ears. The fierce beating of his heart was the only thing he could hear.

It all hit him suddenly. He knew where he was, he knew what was happening.

He was in a car. His family seated all around him.

His mother twisted around in her seat to look back at her son, her lips moving mutely as she spoke to him. But Cyborg was paralyzed, just staring into his mother's eyes, tears streaming down his face.

Gradually, he came back to his senses. He had to stop this.

"Mom, mom! Listen to me! Can you hear me?!" His voice cracked from the emotion, "You need to tell dad to stop the car now. Stop it now, mom please listen to me."

But his mother only started blankly at him, her eyes questioning. She opened her mouth again and began to say something else, but Cyborg could not hear it. He read her lips, hoping that she had somehow heard him.

All he could read from the formation of her lips was, 'the lab.'

Cyborg growled loudly in frustration, knowing that she did not hear him. He turned his attention to his father.

"Dad! Dad!" He shouted at him, "Stop the car right now! Trust me something bad is about to happen! Stop it!"

His father did not respond, or even acknowledged that his son was speaking to him. His eyes stayed glued to the road in front of him,"DAD! MOM! LISTEN TO ME!" hysteria took over his mind again, tears flowing freely out of his eyes.

Then, the car approached a red light. His dad obeyed the traffic law and stopped at the intersection, waiting patiently for the light to turn green.

Cyborg gasped as he saw the scene play out before him. He reconized this all too well.

He had to stop this, he couldn't live through this nightmare again.

"STAY HERE! DO NOT MOVE THE CAR DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? YOU'VE GOT TO TRUST ME DON'T GO WHEN THE LIGHT TURNS GREEN! PLEASE, LISTEN! PLEASE-" But Cyborg's cries were unheard.

The light turned green.

His father eased off on the breaks, and onto the gas.

"**NO, NO, NO! DON'T KEEP DRIVING! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE HIT**-"

Cyborg snapped his head to the window on his sister's side of the car, knowing what he would see but hoping that it wouldn't appear. He saw the truck speeding toward their car.

Suddenly, sound returned to his ears. The horrifying rumble of the truck shook the air, and the horn screamed. It's tires screeched in a cruel way, as if laughing at the horrible deed it was about to commit.

"**NNNOOOOO!**" Cyborg screamed, watching the truck speed toward their car.

The truck slammed into their together, grinding and scraping against it. Cyborg's vision became blurred, and his body thrashed violently against his seat belt. His neck whiplash and snapped against the restraint, and he yelled in pain as it exploded in his body once again. A sickening crush was heard from the two cars, as the truck thrusted harder into the family car.

History was repeating again.

Amidst the horrible sound of the crash, he could hear one voice above all nose.

"**VICTORRR!**"

_"There! Take a good long look! I had an accident, and now I'm a monster alright? A Cyborg!" _-Cyborg; episode,"Go!"

* * *

**Note:** I love going deeper into the back round of the Titans! So anyway, I hope you guys all get it now, but if you are still lost let me clarify: Before Cyborg was Cyborg, his name was Victor Stone. His parents were like big-time scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs, and Victor was always pushed by them to become a scientist as well. Then the story kind of splits into two versions from here:

**In the DC Universe**, his parents were trying to conduct an experiment and it went horribly wrong. Some creature from another dimension came through a portal they had accidentally opened or something like that. Anyways, Victor's mother was killed, and he was majorly injured. His father then saved his life by making him half-machine, thus creating Cyborg. Victor then despised his father for what he had done, blaming him for his mother's death, a grudge he kept for the rest of his life. Even though it fits the whole, 'I hate daddy' theme of the Titans, it seemed unrealistic to me, and I wanted to make Cyborg's history as realistic as it could be.

**Then, there is the Smallville version**. If you haven't watched Smallville, there is an episode in the 5th season called 'Cyborg'. In this episode, Clark Kent runs into a young man named Victor Stone who is running from Lexcorplabs because they want to experiment on him. His story was that his entire family was in a horrible car accident, in which no one survived. They pulled Victor(who was barley alive) from the wreckage and saved his life by making him half-machine. He harbors ill feelings, wishing that they would have let him die with the rest of his family instead of turning him into a 'Monster'. I felt myself leaning more to this story because it was more realistic, and it seemed to fit Cyborg better.

* * *


	4. Inner Demon

**Disclaimer: **As usual I don't own anything I have written about. :'(

**Note:** Wow. Busy week for me. Sorry this is somewhat late, but I warn you the updates might be slower now that I'm moving to the other side of town and packing all my things(YIKES!) So yeah, I hope you enjoy this, In my opinion its better than my previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Inner Demons**

"Pathetic." Her voice rang into the empty street.

She looked down at the robotic Titan, a private smile twisted unto her face. She shook her head as if ashamed by him.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." she teased, "missing mommy are we?" she threw back her head and let another cackle escape her lungs, laughing at her own 'joke'.

"Oh, well, that was...pleasing." She said, turning her eyes away from him and to the other four team mates, "Who's next in line?"

Her eyes rested on a slim green form, lying face down on the floor. Her eye-brows rose in curiosity, considering to enter his mind next. A frown grew on her face as her eyes passed over him.

"Nah, not yet."

She flicked her eyes to a hooded figure laying between the robot and the green one. Her expression lifted in curiosity. She released a toothy grin from her lips.

"Hum, I think I like you." She said to the unconscious Titan, closing her eyes and letting all of her victum's thoughts flow through her mind.

"Ooh, I like you a lot!" She let out an excited squeal, "So dark..."

She opened her eyes, bending down next to the figure, "Congratulations,"she spoke in an almost sweetened voice,

"I choose you."

* * *

"Uhhh." Raven slowly opened her eyes, moaning in slight pain.

"Ow."

Her vision cleared and found that she was on her back, sprawled out on a rock. Propping herself up, she took a moment to scan the area.

Rock surrounded her, massive grey boulders building up to the pitch-black ceiling, which was too tall for her too see. The looming grey boulders showed no sign of any exit, or anything to suggest how she had even got in there. The rocks around her absorbed all heat from the area, leaving her slight shaking. Cold air bit at her bare legs, and when she breathed a plume of smoke rose out from her mouth.

She was in a cave.

"Where is this?" She mumbled to herself, and getting up on her feet.

She received a small echo in reply, as her voice bounced off the walls. When she heard her own voice in her ears, it somehow triggered a sense inside of her.

Abruptly, Raven was hit with a strong a sense of foreboding. It crept into the air as if rolling off the rock walls in waves. The sense stifled her other senses, her breathing became heavy as it grew harder and harder to breathe. It was as if all the oxygen around her was being sucked away, as if there was nothing for her lungs to capture.

She wrapped her hands around her throat, choking madly as her lungs were stripped from all support. Falling to her knees, she opened her eyes and searched the strange cave for help. Her eyes were immediately stung by the air, and tears gathered up in her eyes and fell to the floor.

Smoke was rising in the room from an unknown source. The smell stung her nose and burned through her senses. The room temperature was changing rapidly, she could feel the heat filling the air of the cave.

Suddenly, her lungs retracted from their lock and she gasped a breath of the burning air. The stifle was lifted and she could breath once again.

Drawing in long, shaky breaths, she stayed in her position on the floor, trying to gain back control of her panic-set body. But her recovery was interrupted.

A mental alarm set off in her mind, her senses felt another presence in the cave. A threatening presence.

Acting quickly, she levitated a few feet into the air, dark energy accumulating at her hands. Prepared for anything that might attack her, Raven waited, her eyes calmly scanning the empty cave.

She _knew_ someone was there, or something.

"Show yourself!" her aggressive tone split through the air.

After she spoke, fire suddenly erupted from the ground, forming a circle around the Titan. The circle of fire isolated her, it's flames rising abnormally high off the floor, and shooting up above her head.

The heat of the flames exploded around her, as sweat began to drip down her face in attempt to cool her off. Unable to take the heat, she created a force-field around her with her power, protecting her from any outside harm.

Suddenly, dark figures appeared from the other side of the fiery walls that surrounded her. There were three of them, taking positions to the right, left and front of her.

She eyed them suspiciously, her eyes narrowing as she held the force-field around her.

Then, she felt an unexpected pressure push against her shield. Her eyes snapped upward to find that the fire had copied her bubble, and was tightening it's hold against her own. Grunting in effort, she felt the fiery shield contract harder, trying to force her to back down. She held her hands up over her head, concentrating and putting all effort into keeping her force-field up.

She opened her eyes and looked at the three shadows within the orange-red glow of the fire. They were doing this, and she would not back down with out a fight.

She struggled to hold her power against theirs, but her power could not defeat their three combined.

Then, her power gave under theirs. The dark energy protecting her fell suddenly, and the scorching heat enveloped her.

She screamed in pain as the fire consumed her. It was everywhere, in her skin, filling her lungs, burning through her veins. Then, the fire released her, and she fell from her levitation and thudded hard onto the floor.

She opened her eyes again, her expression twisted in utter agony as she felt the remnants of the fire crawl through her body. But her pained face turned to fear and disbelief at what her eyes saw next.

A glowing red mark was embedded on to the palm of her hand, The marks of her birth.

She gasped and quickly got up to her knees, looking at her outstretched palms. Her purple eyes were wide, mixing with fear and shock as she stared at the marks, her mouth slightly open.

"NO!" she screamed in panic, and the marks reacted,glowing brighter and streaking across her body, covering her entirely with the scriptures of her father.

"Yes, Raven." a hiss sounded in her ear. A chill pulsed through her as she recognized the voice. She closed her eyes tight, trying to rid her mind of everything that was happening right now. This wasn't real it couldn't be.

"**Go away**." she growled threateningly, grinding her teeth together.

The voice laughed, lightly whispering in her ear, "Never."

Her hands closed into tight fists, and she kept her eyes closed, hoping that this was all a horrible, horrible nightmare.

_'This isn't real, its not real. It a nightmare, that's all, that's it.' _she repeated to herself in her mind.

_'You know that is nonsense. This is very real, sister.'_ Her eyes snapped open at the hissing voice.

Acting quickly she swooped herself off the floor, facing the figures that hid themselves in the shadow of the fire. She prepared herself for battle, holding her dark energy at the ready as anger swelled inside her.

Raven's three brothers surrounded her, all dressed in different variations of red, with similar marks running all along their bodies. Four pairs of red eyes glowed from under their long cloaks, all eyes trained on their sister.

"Hello, sister, are you surprised to see us?" their three voices spoke as one, almost chanting every word they said in a way that made her blood run cold.

"Go away. You three don't belong here."

"But of course we do, Raven. You can not escape us. You are a part of us just as much as we are a part of you. We are, after all...family."

Anger seared inside her as they said that they were family.

"You are not my family! I Want nothing to do with you!" she shouted at them, abandoning all thought of keeping her anger under control.

"You can not escape it." Their voices never broke through a whisper, "Just as you could not escape your destiny."

"I did. Father's defeated, didn't you hear?" She spat at them with dark sarcasm.

"He is never fully defeated. He lives within us Raven, he is a part of all of us."

"No, that's not true, I defeated him, I _felt _his presence leave!" She shouted at them.

"You may have defeated father, but we still live. As long as we are living, father is never gone." Their monotone voice echoed off the walls menacingly.

Raven activated her powers, her anger building up inside of her. She closed her mind off to her brother's, deciding to ignore them. All they did was provoke the demon inside of her. She reminded herself to control it, and she tried in vain to keep it leashed.

"You're not real, and this is a nightmare. Now leave me alone!" her voice somewhat returned to it's cool monotone, letting no emotion show.

Turning her back to them, she folded her legs into her body and floated in th air, concentrating hard on ridding them from her mind. She _needed_ to meditate.

"Azera-"

"Do you believe that will really get rid of us, sister?" They hissed into her ears.

It took all of her effort to ignore them, "Azerath, Mentiron Zinthos-"

"You still have not told your friends the entire truth of your family, Raven." Their hisses reminded her.

Their statement halted her failing mediation, "**Shut- up**."

"You knew we existed, and yet you have not told them. You knew that we would come back someday, but still your refused to let them know. We thought they were your friends, Raven. Are you not supposed to tell friends everything?"

"I said, **Shut up**!"

"Especially when we are returning to kill them?"

"**NO**! Your lying! Your not coming, it's not possible!" she whirled her body around to face them, her eyes narrowed in hate.

"Oh it is very possible," they sounded pleased with the reaction they were receiving from her, "And we will come to finish what father started. And you will join us in our cause, your anger will consume you, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. You can not deny who you are, Raven. You know we speak the truth."

"**NNOOOO**!" her scream of fury pierced the air.

The anger that had been building up with each word her brothers spoke to her consumed her entire being. Her two eyes turned to four and glowed red with fury. Dark energy turned to fire at her wrists. A sinister smile spread across her lips, revealing sharp teeth.

Her father's evil consumed her very soul, and the demon Raven had been suppressing for so long was finally unleashed.

_"__I tried to do good things, I tried to control the dark side of me, and hope that would all make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do." _

-Raven; "The End Part 1"

* * *

**Note:** I also did my homework on Raven! OK, here's the explanation: Raven is part demon(as you all know)thanks to evil father. In the comic books, Raven is often tempted by the demonic side of her and is known to turn her evil at random times, never free of the evil lurking inside her. In one issue, Raven's brothers pay a visit to the Titans, using the seven deadly sins to entrance them as they reek havoc. That is where I got the idea of Raven's demon brothers, and I took the initiative to say that Raven would be afraid to them coming to avenge her father. :)


	5. Never Enough

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DC comics nor do I have anything to do with them.

**Note:** I hope this chapter turns out good, this was another character I'm not too familiar with, but I tried to do my homework! I'm afraid this chapter may not turn out very good, and I'm insecure about this one :/ So try to enjoy.

_P.S._I figured you have already guessed who the villainess is, so I've finally called her by her real name.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Never Enough**

"Phobia, report."

Sighing irritably, she answered their call, "Two Titans are subdued, and three left to go."

"Very well. Be certain that there are no mistakes, follow the plan."

She rolled her eyes as the deep voice crackled through her ear-piece, "Relax, I've got everything under control. The plan will be carried out as you instructed."

"Good. You may proceed." The connection died out and gave one last sizzle before it completely broke off.

She growled, annoyed, and crossed her arms, a disappointing frown displayed on her face. She had wanted to remain in the Raven girl's mind for longer. It was so twisted and evil, she could not help but to want more from the girl's fear. Perhaps she could revisit her mind and entertain herself more later.

Shrugging the thought away from her mind, she turned to the remaining three Titans.

Her eyes were automatically drawn to a boy who lay in the center of them all, who was sprawled on his back, his masked eyes shut tight as he was trapped inside the dream world.

Phobia gasped in amazement and her eyes grew wide as a child's would when they spotted a shiny new toy. Bending down to the boy, she watched his blank face as he slept.

His mind was so amazing, so captivating, so...wonderfully twisted. She craved to dig herself deeper into his thoughts, to feed off the fear that would consume him under her touch. She wanted to search every dark corner of his mind, and unleash all of the brilliant terrors that lurked within him.

A shudder of pleasure passed through her body as she thought of it.

The whites of her eyes turned black, preparing to enter his mind.

She was so close to his thoughts she could almost taste it...

Her eyes snapped open suddenly, and she withdrew herself from the leader of the Titans. Restraining herself, she suppressed her desire for the boy's mind. She reminded herself that she didn't want to spoil the best part of her job, to save the best for last. She would get to him...but not just yet. She would wait.

Reaching out to him, she ran her fingers softly through his spiked ivory hair, a wicked smile curling onto her lips as she felt his unresponsive scalp under her fingertips.

"I'll save you for last my sweet, sweet boy." She whispered to him almost lovingly.

Phobia rose to her feet, still smiling down at the boy as she did. She sighed dreamily as she watched him sleep, and finally tore her eyes away from him. She turned almost regrettably to the remaining two team members; a green-skinned boy and a pretty girl.

"Hum, tough choice."She chuckled smartly, a smirk on her face as she examined the two, "let's do this shall we? _Eni Meeni Mini Mo, catch a Titan by the toe, if they holler never let them go," her finger bounced almost joyously between the two as she sung, "my mother told me to pick the very best one and you...are...it!"_

Her finger hovered over the green-skinned changeling. She raised her eye-brows curiously at the strange boy. He was slumped on his side, a small drip of drool leaking from the corner of his open mouth. A snore shook through the boy, causing his entire body to shake violently.

Phobia crinkled her face in disgust as she walked over to the green team member, watching him skeptically. She nudged him with a black boot, shoving it against his shoulder. The boy snorted and turned over, grasping her boot and pulling it closer to him as if it were a blanket.

She squealed in surprise and yanked her foot out of reach, and he turned over to his other side, more drool oozing out of his mouth as he continued to snore silently.

"Ughh," she walked around his laying form, her eyes looking over him with distaste.

"Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes blinked open, and immediately felt the pain pounding through him. His entire body ached, his muscles were extremely sore. Changing into a small green-furred cat, he began to stretch out his body, trying to rid himself of the aches.

It was then he felt the hard, splintered planks under his padded paws. His pointed cat ears twitched as they picked up the soft, steady lapping of water against an unseen object. He turned his small head to the source of the noise, and saw dark water splashing up against a white floating dock.

Quickly transforming back into human form, he crouched down on the planks of wood above the water.

"Whoa, dude...where am I?" he asked as he watched the dark water.

He stood up, taking in the scenery around him. Grey surrounded him as wisps of fog swirled around him. The fog made it impossible to see a few yards in front of him, and instead it looked as if grey walls isolated air itself was cold and dreary-grey. Every breath he drew in stung his lungs and nose from the fresh, crisp air. The mist hovered over a vast, glassy body of water, Beast Boy was not able to see if it was a lake or an ocean.

He took one step forward, and the wood ground beneath him swayed awkwardly under his weight. He took more steps backward to try and steady himself, and it reacted by moving more violently under his feet. He squealed in surprise as he tried to find an equal ground. When the ground finally steadied, he looked down and around the area he was stepping on. He finally realized where he was.

He was on a dock, floating on the smooth water of the lake.

An eerie sensation shivered up his back, making the hairs on his skin rise in reaction. He felt as if something was crawling under his skin, something he couldn't quite pinpoint. All he knew was that something was wrong; very wrong.

Suddenly, a drone of an engine was heard amidst the opaque fog, and Beast Boy automatically turn his head to it. The noise gradually grew louder and louder, coming closer and closer to him. The drone quickly turned into a roar of an engine, and he squinted his eyes to try and see through the thick mist that blocked his vision.

Then, a faint dark grey silhouette appeared amongst the vague gloom. Beast Boy recognised it the figure of a boat. As the boat engine's rumbled louder, it drew nearer to the dock, slowing down in preparation to park. The boat's figure became somewhat clearer, and he could now see two distinct figures that were standing inside the boat which was now gliding across the unseen water.

Fear suddenly donned in his thoughts and the icy cold claws of dread gripped his heart.

He knew what was happening.

Abruptly, another roar of an engine erupted into the air, blasting the motor loud enough to cause an echo in the fog. It was a second boat. By the sound of the motor, Beast boy knew that the other boat was coming in, fast. He whirled his head around in panic to see another figure of a boat appearing in the grey mist, aiming itself strait for the other boat.

Beast Boy froze as he saw the two boats heading for a collision course. His blood turned to ice, and he was rooted to the spot, unable to move. His eyes grew wide with fear, and his thoughts ran wild as he watched the inevitable.

The motor of the second boat screamed in fury as it was only inches away from colliding with the first boat. he could see his parents in the first boat, reaching out to him, their lips moving furiously, but their voices drowned out by the screech of the other boat. he could see their faces...desperate pleading, wanting him to save them from what was about to happen.

"**NOOO**!" Beast Boy screamed in terror just before the moment of impact.

The boats crashed together, and he could hear the wood and plastic tearing, and the engines shrieking terribly against each other. He had to close his eyes, not strong enough to see what had become of the boats, tears pouring from his closed eye-lids.

But all he could see were their faces; desperate for him to save them, their eyes pleading for his rescue. He saw their arms outstretched to him, just hoping that he would somehow be able to carry them away to safety with the powers he possessed, to powers he could have used to save their lives.

He dropped down to his knees, feeling weak under his own body. Salty tears flowed from his shut eyes, soaking his entire face in the sorrow that he felt. His sobs grew harder and soon it became hard for him to breathe as he continued to see the moment before his parent's death in his mind's eye.

Why couldn't he save them? Why didn't he save them? What kind of a son was he to just watch his own parents die before his eyes and not _do_anything about it? Why didn't he use his powers to rescue them? Why did he have to freeze in the moment when they needed him most?

Why was he so _useless_?

"Garfield." A deep voice called his name.

He whipped around to see Mento standing behind him, a loathing expression on his face as he looked down on him.

"Me-Mento?" Beast Boy sniffed as he automatically wiped his tear-streaked eyes with his hand. He stood upright to face his father-figure, biting his lip in hope to stop the tears from flowing, "m-my p-parents, Mento, they-"

"Why didn't you save them Garfield?" he asked, a dissaproving voice in his tone.

Beast Boy hung his head in shame as another wave of sadness washed over him, "I-"

"No excuses!" Mento yelled at him, "You never do anything good with your powers, you always do end up making everything worse! Why can't you do anything right?!" Mento looked down on him, a disgusted expression on his face.

Beast Boy winced under his tone, his eyes blurring up with tears that he tried to hold back.

"Everything was your fault. That's why you can't be a solo hero, why you can't be a member of the Doom Patrol, and why you couldn't save your own family!"

The tears burst out silently as he stood under Mento's glare, trying to suppress his extreme grief in front of him.

"How could I ever call you my son, if you can't do anything right?"

Mento's words stabbed Beast Boy's heart, and it felt as though his heart had completely broken in two. The pain finally overwhelmed him, consuming his entire being as he fell again under the agony that terrorized his soul. He was the cause of everything, he was to blame for all the harm done to himself and the ones he loved.

Nothing he did was ever enough. He wasn't strong enough to save his parents, and too useless to be Mento's son. He was worthless, his powers only made everything worse, he could do nothing right, and he was to blame for everything.

"It's all my fault..."

* * *

**Note:** Hope you enjoyed it! If you could tell, I don't really know that much history about or little green friend here, and it was most difficult trying to dig up some of his past before the Doom Patrol or the Teen Titans. But this is what I got:

**In the comics**, it is mentioned that Beast Boy's real parents were big-time archaeologists, and were killed in a boating 'accident' while trying to get an artifact that was in a lake somewhere. The accident was no accident, and ended up to be that competing archaeologists that wanted the same piece for the money, killed off his parents and made it look like an accident, and later the bad archaeologists kidnapped him and made him use his powers to their advantage(poor Beast Boy!) And ever since, Beast Boy has felt that he could have saved them with his powers, and holds a grudge against himself for being so useless.

**In my fanfic,**I decided to use the DC comic storyline(since it was the only one I could find) and tie it into Beast Boy's experiences and fears with Mento from the Doom Patrol, which I think fit quite nicely actually.


	6. The Experiment

**Disclaimer: **How many different ways can I explain that I have no ownership whatsoever of DC comic characters?

**Note: **Its been long past my usual update date hasn't it? Sorry about that, I've been caught up. So, next chapter! Once again I did my research, and I'm hoping it turned out good because, once again, I feel terribly insecure about how this story turned out!

_Psions:_ [Pz-ie-ons] a species of sadistic alien scientists who live in the Vegan Star System. These aliens have no difference in sex, so they are neither 'he' or 'she'. So, they will be referred to as 'it' for the following chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Experiment**

Phobia opened her eyes, withdrawing her mind from the green ones.

"Aww, poor little boy!" She pouted her lips as she spoke and pinched his green cheek.

She cackled and rose up above the boy's lying form. She sighed in boredom as she looked away from the little boy, and turned to the last two remaining Titans.

She shifted her eyes to the girl laying beside him, her black eyes brightening as she looked her over.

"What a pretty, pretty girly." She said to the unconscious girl, placing her black gloved hands on her hips speculatively.

Phobia closed her eyes and reached out to the girl with her powers, probing her happy mind. Her face twisted in disgust as she kept searching, finding only good memories and joyful feelings.

"Ugh, this stuff makes me sick!" She spat, "Doesn't this girl have any-" She stopped in mid-sentence when her probing stumbled upon something more her taste.

"Uh-huh, thats perrrfect." She exagerated her speech in delight, opening her eyes and bending down to the girl's level, tilting her head to see the girl's face begin to twitch in discomfort.

A smile curled onto her lips as she felt the fears within the girl teeming inside of her mind.

Phobia formed her hand into the shape of a gun, giggling madly as she did. She leaned forward, closer to the Titan's head, and placed the 'gun' to the girl's temple, soft giggles still escaping her closed lips. She sighed an shook her head, a disturbing smile still stuck to her lips.

"You're up, princess."

She stifled a giggle as her thumb cranked downward, making a gunshot sound effect as she did. Immediately, a stream of black static energy shot from her 'gun' and into Starfire's temple.

* * *

Starfire's eyes fluttered open slowly at first, as if from a pleasant sleep. Her vision blurred, her emerald eyes unfocused, and them fluttered wildly, trying to adjust to the shadows around her.

Then a sharp, unrelenting pain throbbed through her head, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. Her entire body ached, and she felt exaughsted. She felt the cold, hard steel ground under her exposed stomach and arms, her senses were gradually returning to her. She slowly propped herself up with a hand, rubbing her other hand on her aching skull and looking around for her friends.

"Friends? Where are you?" Her words of concern were unanswered, and she rose to her feet feeling a sort of panic rise in her emotions, "Where am I?"

Examining the room, she saw four dark gray walls surrounding her. The wall directly in front of her was a door that stretched to the ceiling, a few feet above her head. The door had taunt clamps on either side, and thick bars that was held horizontally against the steely gray metal. The room she was in was extremely small, almost like a prison. Looking around the cell, something stirred her memory.

There was something about this room that brought a certain sense of anxiety.

A sense of impending danger.

She raised a fist to the door in front of her, feeling the righteous fury overcome the anxiety. She waited to feel the soft heat of the green starbolt around her wrist so that she could blast through the door and escape the looming walls.

"My powers!" She gasped when no starbolt appeared at her fist. She looked at her hands almost in panic, summoning up all her emotions to create her power. Despite her efforts, her power still did not rise.

"What has happened? Why are my powers useless?!"

Suddenly, a muffled scream of fury and fear echoed behind the thick steel door.

Starfire jumped when she head it. There was another scream, then loud, raspy voice cursed in a language. A language she could understand. The angry shouting and cursing continued, growing louder with each word. She heard objects crashing, and other voices shouting back.

Somehow, that cursing voice sounded frighteningly familair. She took two slow steps to the door, pressing her ear against it to try and figure out what was happening beyond the door.

The voice began to curse again, threatening to destroy an unknown attacker.

"Sister?" She whispered to herself when she finally realized whose the voice was.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps were approaching her door. Her eyes widened as she realized that they were coming for her. She leapt backward, pressing her back up against the opposite wall, and watched as the door began to open. The bars and locks around the door clamped loudly, and moved swiftly out of the way. The door hissed open, shedding a bright, blinding light into the darkness of the small room.

Starfire gasped in terror.

In the doorway, stood a strange white-coated figure. The figure had smooth, green, scaled skin. It was almost as tall as the door, looming over her. Its body was massive and lizard-like, its face was frightening with black, soulless eyes. Its face twisted into an ugly smile as it looked down on her.

A Psion stood before Starfire.

The Psion reached for her with a abnormally large hand, attempting to hold her securely in his clutches. She backed up as far as she could into the wall behind her, looking for any escape available to her. The only way out was to fight.

She immediatly turned on the defensive.

She braced herself, curling her hands into fists as she tried to summon up her powers. And once again, no starbolts accumulated at her wrists to assist her in the fight. Thinking quickly, she ran up to the Psion, and punched it hard in the stomach, shouting as she did.

The Psion was hurled backward by her punch, holding its stomach in pain. The creature looked up at her, an ugly, angry expression crossing its face. The creature growled, and swiftly ran up to her with surprising speed. It ran toward her again, fury burning in its black eyes as its gaze stayed transfixed on her.

Starfire quickly swung her leg through the air, attempting to kick it out of her way.

But the Psion was ready for her. It caught her leg before she hit its face. In one swift motion, the Psion swung her to the side, and slammed her entire body against a wall. She yelped in pain on impact, and then found herself flying through the air again as the Psion swung her by her leg. In mid-throw, it released her leg, and she soared uncontrollably into the arms of a second Pison.

She felt two strong, scaled arms wrap around her, holding her securely against the Psion's body. She struggled against their hold, gritting her teeth and grunting in effort to escape their clutches. She quickly resorted to kicking the Pison as hard as she could, but still the cruel creature would not release its hold on her.

In the middle of her struggle, she found Blackfire, who trying in vain to fight off two Psions that were struggling to control her. Then, one of the Psions hastily grabbed Blackfire by the hair, and dragged her kicking and screaming through another door and out of Starfire's sight.

"Sister!" she called out as the door shut closed behind them, "Release me!" She shouted at her captor helplessly.

"Yovure ete bouloh." a voice spoke to her calmly in a language she did not understand. She snapped her emerald eyes to the speaker, who has the first Psion she had battled. She bit her lip in fear when it leaned in close to her face.

"Dans vielo forte un durro." It whispered almost sweetly, holding a claw to her, and caressing the side of her face with its deathly sharp blade.

The Psion shifted its eyes from her to the Pison holding her, and barked out an order, thrusting his claw in the direction of where the others had taken her sister. The Psion holding her turned away from the leader, following orders to take her into the room. When they reached to door, her throat went dry, and all she could do was stare with wide eyes. The door hissed open as they approached it, and revealed what was in the room behind it.

The room was rectangular, stretching deep to her left. What looked like control panels were placed in a wide half-circle around the room, with more Psions in white suits playing with nobs and controls. They all seemed to be preparing for something, talking to each other in their language urgently.

She had a bad feeling about what they were preparing for.

The Psion holding her walked past the half-circle of controls, and approached two operating tables tilted slightly upward, and facing outward toward the half-circle. And there on one of the tables, was Blackfire. Her sister lay limply on the steel bed with clamps securing her wrists, ankles, and mid-stomach to the table.

The second table lay a few feet away from where Blackfire lay, and when Starfire saw it her blood ran cold and ice spread through her body, fear paralyzing her as she lay her eyes on it. That table brought back unpleasant memories. It was happening all over again, just like before...just the memory of it sent a shivers down her spine, and tears gather in her eyes. Unable to move, she was easily layed onto the metal table by the Psion. It was only then that her senses snapped back to her.

But it was too late.

The metal clamps were activated, and quickly constricted around her wrists and ankles, firmly holding her to the table. She writhed and squirmed under the clamps, desperate to escape before it began.

Starfire felt the horror gripping her heart. Her breathing grew heavier, shaking and whimpering with each breath. She knew what was about to happen, and it terrified her. It was too horrible for her to relive again...she didn't think that she had the strength to endure it another time. The tears that had gathered in her eyes were now running down her face as she whimpered and cried helplessly. Her entire body trembled, as the terror seized her.

Then, the sound of an engine powering up rumbled into her ears, and she noticed how all the Psions were now grouping around the table she lay on, their black eyes covered by strangely shaped goggles. They all looked down at her ciriously, observing her.

A searing pain suddenly shot up her spine, and she arched her back away from the table. She felt the heat everywhere, absorbing into her very skin. Fire spread through her entire body, she could feel her blood boiling under the dangerous energy. The pain had no boundaries, as it finally burst into her core, the energy tormenting her very soul.

The Psions that were surrounded around her were observing her closely now, her screams of pain seemed not to disturb them as the continued thier horrid experiment.

Starfire threw her head back, screaming louder in agony as the fatal energy built up inside of her. It was too much for her body to handle, she knew it, and she could feel herself about to explode. A white light blinded her, and the dangerous energy that was building inside her consumed her entire being, as her final scream of anguish split the air.

_"Everyone is afraid of something…I fear the Gordanians and the Psions."_ -Starfire (Rena Red Head; Never Alone)

* * *

**In the DC comics, **Starfire and Blackfire were the princesses of Tameran, but Blackfire betrayed Tameran to the Citadel, made Starfire her slave. The sisters were captured by the Psions who performed a deadly experiment on both sisters, looking to see how much energy their Tamaranean bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. Luckily, Starfire escaped in time and saved them both. The sisters had gained starbolts, which were a result of the experimentation. Starfire then fled to Earth, to escape her sister and the Psions.

**In Teen Titans/My Story:**The show's backstory of Starfire was...unclear. The TV show made it seem like Starfire escaped from the Citadel and then fled to Earth(remember "Go!"). I took the initiative of altering the timeline a bit, taking out a few things to modify for the TV series version of Star:

(1)Starfire and Blackfire were captured by the Psions (2) They were experimented on and received their powers. (3) The sisters flee to Tameran, where war was brewing (4) Starfire was then offered as the 'prize' to Citadel. (5) She escaped, and landed on Earth


	7. Forever Haunted

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to DC comics!

**Note: **I am so nervous yet excited for this chapter! Okay, so as you all know this is Robin's chapter! It way longer than any of my other chapters, and I hope you won't mind the longer read. I wanted this chapter to be surreal and dream-like. Since Robin has so many issues, I wanted to mesh the all together and the only way I could really think of doing was the way I wrote it. Please don't hate me if it turns out bad! Oh, and sorry for the late update...I've been really really busy.

I now present to you....

* * *

**Chapter 7: Forever Haunted**

Phobia snapped her eyes open, sliding her mind away from the pretty girl's.

She cackled lightly, feeling the fear-based emotions pulsating from her terrified mind and into her own mind. She felt the warmth of a strength she hadn't felt in years.

Feeding off the fears of the Titans made her stronger.

"This is just too much fun." she spoke to the silent foggy air, stretching out her arms as if caressing the mist itself as she felt the fears of the four still flowing continuously through her. She smiled viciously, and looked down at the tear-streaked face of her last victim, who was still suffering the living nightmare that Phobia had created for her.

She let a satisfied sigh escape her lungs as she looked over the four unconscious heroes, "And they told me that this would be a difficult mission."

"H-hey! Y-You!" a trembling voice spoke out from the fog.

Phobia turned her head slowly to the unfamiliar voice, her expression dark and dangerous. How dare someone interrupt her work!

A mere citizen, dressed in a formal tuxedo emerged from the thick grey clouds that hovered over the street. He was pointing at her, his expression courageous, but fear displayed in his eyes.

"Stop it! They're just kids trying to protect the city! Why don't you just leave them alone?" He spoke, his strong voice faulting a bit as he tied to act like he did not fear the villain before him. But she cloud see right through the act. She could _feel _the fear flooding his being.

A wicked smile spread across her lips, as she locked eyes with the citizen. He stood perfectly still, somewhat entranced by her black, soulless eyes. Without a word, she took slow steps closer to the man. The heels on her boots clicked ever so slightly against the concrete as she walked, her cape swaying gently behind her. She kept her eyes trained to his, never letting her gaze wonder anywhere else.

"What-what are to doing-?" his voice trembled in fright,"No, stop- get away!" He stepped backwards, away from her, "I'm warning you!"

She stopped then, a twisted smile still perfectly placed onto her black lips. The whites of her eyes turned black, and the man gasped in terror. Hysteria controlling his actions, the citizen ran away from Phobia, and into the grey fog, disappearing from her view.

"Fool." she giggled to herself when the man had gone. She had to admit, it was so much fun to play around with the humans, they are practically driven by fear. There was always one stupid human to try and ruin her fun, some idiotic citizen who would suddenly be courageous enough to try and save the heroes that protect them.

"Time to get back to work." Pushing the citizen to the back of her mind, Phobia turned to the five teens that lay in the middle of the road.

Her eyes immediately were drawn to the boy who lay in the middle of them all.

The shudder of pleasure returned and ran down her spine as she watched the leader of the Titans. The craving to be inside his mind, to feel the terror seize him was just to strong to restrain. The desire to search every dark corner of his mind, to unleash all of the brilliant terrors that lurked within him were becoming a need.

The whites of her eyes turned black, preparing to enter his mind.

"Save the best for last." She whispered to herself, as tingles of excitement consumed her senses.

Phobia was too distracted by the boy's mind to notice the faint outlines of citizens marching towards her, through the thick fog.

* * *

His senses came to him, his mind vainly tried to process what had happened. He remembered a car crashing to the ground, he remembered staring into emerald eyes, and screams of terror....and that horrid laugh.

He remembered this, but his mind could not make any sense of it.

He felt as if he was held between the worlds of reality and dream. Darkness surrounded him, taking over his entire being. His body felt light, as if nothing weighed him down to the ground...seemingly floating through the strange state of mind he was trapped in.

A pain suddenly ripped through him, agonizing and unrelenting. He opened his mouth to scream, but found that he could not control his lips, or feel them for that matter.

Abruptly, a dark figure flashed appeared before him, an expression of loathing under it's cowled face. Then, a mask's eye glowing red a bright red, boring into him, tormenting his very soul. His mind flashed to a rope snapping, and two blinding lights passing over his eyes. Abruptly, everything turned black, his mind left in a state of misery and fear. A girls scream split the air, searing through his head.

The scream echoed in the depths of his mind, ringing in his ears continuously as he felt himself falling into nothing, into the dark oblivion, where there was no end to the agony that haunted his mind.

* * *

Robin's masked eyes snapped open.

All of his muscles were tensed, prepared for any danger that might present itself while he was in a venerable state. Automatically, he immediately began to take note of his current surroundings, looking for even the slightest hint of a threat.

A dark sky stretched out above him, with wisps of wash-grey clouds scattered in it's depths. A cold, hard concrete floor was under him, and a brisk gust of wind bit at his bare skin. His nose stung as he drew in a breath of familiar night air stained by pollution.

There was something strange about how the air smelt, about how the sky looked...but yet, it seemed faintly recognizable to Robin.

Feeling somewhat reassured, he released the breath of tension he had been holding in anticipation. Remaining laying on the floor, he propped himself up off the ground, rubbing his sore scalp. His entire body ached, though he tried to ignore it and focus on the situation at hand.

Trying to shake off the strange dream he woke up from, Robin scanned the area from his new point of view, frowning as he couldn't tell what part of Jump he was in. Confused, he kept looking, his eyes searching the faintly familiar buildings that surrounded him.

Almost immediately, he knew he wasn't in Jump City.

"Sleeping on the job again Robin?" a husky voice rang out into the cold air.

Robin's heart iced over, and plunged down to his stomach when he heard the voice speak to him. He slowly turned, already knowing who was standing behind him, yet hoping that he had somehow misinterpreted the familiar tone of voice.

Two narrow slits of masked eyes met his, and a tall, dark figure stood before him. The figure looked down on him, disapproval etched into his stone-cold expression.

"Batman?" Robin asked slowly, extremely confused.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked, a harsh tone to his voice.

"Well, no, but I--I mean--," Robin spluttered helplessly, suddenly feeling like a reprimanded child, "I--I wasn't--I was-"

"Messing around."

"No--no, I was just-"

"Not doing your duty and taking a nap while criminals run loose in the city." He glowered.

Robin hung his head, looking down at the floor, feeling shameful and guilty. He stood under the boring gaze and let the disappointment from his mentor tear at his heart.

"I'm sorry, Batman," he spoke weakly, "It won't happen again."

Suppressing the sudden tears from gathering in his eyes, he struggled to not show how he felt. Feelings were weakness to Batman, and he was determined not to show any weakness in front of the man. He desperately wanted him to be proud of him, to show him that he was not just a kid and he could handle the job.

He wanted to prove that he could be everything Bruce expected of him.

He wanted to prove that he could be his son.

Batman only glowered at his protege, "Why should I believe you?"

Robin did not reply, standing perfectly still under his mentor's looming eyes, fighting to keep his expression emotionless.

"When will you ever learn? You can't do anything right, Robin. Everything you do, all the good you try to try to accomplish only leads to destruction! You'll never be able to do anything right" He looked down at him in disgust, "you're a complete disappointment, Richard."

Robin visibly winced as those words tore through his heart, feeling the pain throb through his chest. Trembling slightly, he made an effort to compose himself, hiding the emotions he felt behind the mask he wore.

"You've failed me." Bruce snarled, his voice slicing through the night air.

Those words hit him like a load of bricks, the air was stolen from his lungs. His throat burned, and his chest tightened, constricting around his heart and lacing through his body. The hot tears that were gathered in his eyes were close to overflowing, but he would not let them fall. He could not let them fall.

Despite his efforts a single tear escaped, and traced his cheek, leaving a burning, wet trail down his face.

"You have always failed me, and you always will." The dark figure scoffed in disdain under his cowl as he saw a tear streak the young boy's face.

Robin squeezed his eyes hard, and forced himself to peer into the eyes of the mentor he had failed. When he looked up, his chest contracted. The Dark Knight's left eye blazed in an orange-red flame, and the other half of his face smoothly turned to darkness.

Fear struck Robin's emotions as he looked deeper into his cowled face, the blazing eye stirring the remnants of a horrid memory. Everything around him and the eye faded to black, leaving only the two in complete darkness. His mentor and the sadness he had felt seemed to recede from his memory as the darkness ascended, and he found himself loosing all thought of what happened just a few moments ago. The eye took control of all his thoughts, and made him forget everything.

Robin could not find himself to tear his gaze away from the boring glare of the fiery eye. Hypnotized by the glowing eye, he was soon lost in the blazing eye that was apparently fixated on him as well. The eye scorched his very soul, as if lighting his heart aflame. His blood ran thickly through his veins, boiling under his very skin. Icy claws gripped at his chest, contradicting with the heat that also consumed his body.

It was as if a war was raging on inside of him, a war between the fire and the ice. Both captivated his mind and body, dousing his soul in the perilous battle that would never rest and last forever.

Interrupting the war, the darkness around him was suddenly lifted by a single bright light that shown down on him from above. The light drew a perfect circle around him, as if isolating him the the corrupting darkness that had overcome him before.

Tearing his gaze away from the blazing eye's hypnotizing eye, he snapped his eyes up to the light above him, fearful that it might mean an unexpected attack. When he saw nothing, he quickly whipped his head back to meet the glowing red eye gain, but gasped at what he saw there instead.

A mask hovered in the darkness, replacing the glowing eye. The mask was split by two colors; one half was black and the other was orange, with one eye to enable the person wearing it to see.

Robin's masked eyes widened in the slight sense of a familiar fear. Breathing heavily, he tried to expel the fear he felt. A flood of terrifying memories overtook him as he remembered the mask origins and what became of that experience. A shudder passed through his body as the memories raced through his mind, reminding him of all the horrible things he had done in his past, all the situations that he failed at as a hero. He tried to face them, but the thoughts was just too much to conceive in this moment of weakness he felt.

_No,_ Robin thought to himself, _this can't be real...he's gone. This is a nightmare._

But despite his thoughts to reassure himself, he still felt extremely uneasy, and shot the mask a weary look. He felt an urge to reach out and touch it, to verify its existence...to be sure that it was real. Without second thought, Robin reached out two slow, hesitant fingers out to the mask. Each breath he took burned his lungs, and his hands felt weak and shaky. His entire body trembled as he stretched his arm out further to the floating mask.

As he kept reaching steadily forward Robin's thoughts disagreed with what his actions were doing. He shouldn't be doing this, it was only provoking the past memories that he has tried to hard to suppress. Yet his urge overcame his thoughts, and he continued to reach his hand out to grasp the finger finally touched the side of the mask, hesitantly brushing his finger ever so softly on the orange side, testing it. His breath was caught in his throat as he did, waiting for something to happen.

When nothing did, Robin then gripped the entire side of the mask with his hand.

As soon as he took the mask into his hand, he felt something constrict tightly around his wrist.

Alarmed, he shot his eyes to his wrist, but saw nothing there, though he could still feel the grasp closed on his hand and wrist. Panic burst through him, as he tried to pull his hand away, but found that the grasp would not loosen. He struggled and thrashed against the invisible hold, trying to free his hand from the force holding him there.

"You'll find that quite impossible, Robin." A frighteningly familiar voice echoed out from the darkness.

Whipping back around to the mask, his eyes widened in complete fear.

The mask's eye was staring back at him, alive. The icy blue eye stared at him and narrowed sinisterly. Robin's breath quickened, his heart plunging down to his stomach. A chill shot down his spine.

A laugh sounded from the mask, slow and malicious. That laugh was etched into his mind, forever imprinted into his memory, and struck him to his core. The ice blue eyes shone in wicked amusement, fixed on Robin. The laugh pierced through his heart, which skipped a beat in absolute fear.

"Slade?"

**WHAM!**

Suddenly, pain a searing pain burst under his chin, and forced his head to be thrown backward. He stumbled back from the blow, but was then pulled forward by his captive wrist and into another punch. Pain exploded on the side of his face, throwing him to the side. Struggling to keep his balance, Robin's boots fumbled on a grey hard ground.

He turned his head from side to side, trying to see his attacker through the shadows before him. His eyes passed over four incandescent screens, illuminating the gloom of the lair. Being as quiet as possible, he held perfectly still, trying to zero in on the any sound that might indicate his attacker approaching. Instead of footsteps, Robin heard the soft ticking of clockwork, and the familiar haunting sound of gears grinding together. Robin turned his eyes to the blinding white series of screens in front of him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Regaining his courage, Robin turned his back to the haunting screens and readied himself to fight his long-time enemy once and for all.

"Show yourself Slade!" He shouted angrily into the darkness that was not reached by the glow of the screens.

**WHABAM!**

Another blow was delivered strait into his abdomen. As the punch plunged into his gut, Robin momentarily lost feeling of his entire body. His lungs were crushed together, his heart seemed to cease beating, his throat closed off all air supply, and his eyes watered. The numb feeling quickly faded from him, and a sharp, unbearable pain throbbed throughout his entire body. Unable to scream, Robin silently fell to his hands and knees, his face contorted in torture.

Finally regaining control of his breathing process, he gasped desperately the air his burning lungs demanded. Robin coughed uncontrollably, and gaged a few times, feeling the shooting pain still stabbing at his body. Calming his body down, he unsteadily tried to get onto his feet before Slade could gain the advantage over Robin in this weak state.

Just as he shifted all his weight to his knees, Robin felt a hard hand grip the back of his head, and throw him roughly back to the position the punch left him in. Slade's hand remained on the back of Robin's head, and slowly pulled him backward, squeezing tightly on his ivory hair. Robin had no choice but to allow Slade to control movement over his head, too weak from the overwhelming punch. He strained his eyes to try and look into the face of his aggressor, but found that he could see no one there. Then, Slade twisted Robin's head violently to the side.

Robin felt himself go limp in Slade's hold as he saw his friends. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven were all on the floor, clutching their stomachs in pain. The four heroes were consumed by and orange-red glow, all groaning in the familiar sound of death. Starfire looked up to him, her eyes were hidden behind the glow of the probes reaction. But still he could see the pain in her face, the betrayal blazing in her eyes and staining her tears.

"Starfire...No..."

"Yes Robin, I told you I would destroy them..." Slade's voice whispered in his ear, "And I'm making you watch."

"**NOO!**" Robin screamed and thrashed violently against Slade's hold, struggling to to be free and help his friends. Acting out of pure hysteria, Robin resorted to any method of escape, but Slade's grip would not loosen, no matter how hard he wrestled against him.

Unable to watch his friends die because of his failure, Robin shut his eyes tight, and tears began to flow freely from them, rolling down his face and onto the floor. But Slade wrenched his head around, yanking mercilessly at his hair. He forced Robin to his knees, and thrust his head in the direction of his dieing friends.

"You will watch this." Slade said vilely.

"Slade...please..." Robin whimpered as he continued to watch his friends be slowly ripped apart from the inside out. He trembled weakly, and swayed slightly in his hold, watching his friends in silent anguish. Slade kept his grip on him, forcing him to watch their destruction as he promised. With a disturbing sense of pleasure, Slade bent down, his head leveling with Robin's, and whispered to him.

"All you care about, you destroy..."

Abruptly, his surroundings became invisible, and his eyes were shot with a flash of blazing ray of light. the darkness was drowned out, and everything that had been before him seemed to have disappeared.

Robin looked up into the searing bright spotlight that switched on above him. It surrounded him, separating him from the black emptiness that stained him with eternal agony, as if shielding him from the shadows that had taken over. With the light's sudden appearance, his friends and Slade had also disappeared with the darkness that was now illuminated around him.

As he looked up into his savior's blinding depths, he began to deny everything he had seen only moments ago. It couldn't possibly be real if it had disappeared so quickly...how could it? And how could Slade be back, and the probes still in his friends bodies? But it was all a dream, why did the sting of despair still tug at his heart? And why...why...Dropping his head into his hands, he clutched his ivory hair within trembling fingers. Silent, slow tears rolled from his eyes and onto the floor.

"Why? Why couldn't I save them?" he whispered to himself in a small defeated voice.

Suddenly, a faint clapping from an audience sounded all around his, seemingly growing louder and louder in volume as the seconds ticked by. The beats hands snapping together mixed and meshed together, all synchronizing to the beating of his racing heart. Hearing the burst of applause, Robin squeezed his eyes shut and threw his palms up against his ears.

"Stop it." he commanded weakly, "Stop...stop...**STOP**!" he screamed, the joyful laughter and gleeful applause tormented his very mind.

"You're not real...it's all in my mind...I'm not hearing it...its not REAL!"

"Dick?" A sweet melodic voice sang.

Robin's entire body froze.

"Dick?" the voice chimed again. The soft, sweet, familiar tone of it flooded his ears.

Slowly, Robin released his ears from his hands, and raised his head uncertainly to the speaker. But when he looked up, there was no one there. All that was too be seen was the empty space between him and the abyss. An eerie feeling spread through his body when he found that no one had spoken to him. Or at least, no one who could be seen by the human eye.

Calming himself, Robin breathed steadily and deeply, as he gradually cured himself out of his crumpled ball, and lifted himself off the floor and onto his feet. As he did he noticed that his clothes were different. He wore no cape, no steel-rimmed boots, and most importantly...he wore no mask.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I know present to you...**THE FLYING GRAYSONS!**" a voice thundered through the air, pounding in his ears.

Robin shot his head forward immediately, shock and a familiar harrowing pain swallowing his senses entirely. Before him, a colossal audience sat eagerly in the shadows, roaring in response to the announcement made. Looking around, Robin whipped his head from side to side in utter panic. He found himself on a platform that was stretched high above the ground, with spotlights beaming down on him with torrid intensity. The light blotted out the audience, and turned them into mere shadows.

Suddenly, Robin felt a gentle hand slide onto his shoulder.

He jumped and turned to his side to face whomever it was, ready for another attack.

But when he looked up, he found himself staring into a pair of brilliant blue eyes, and the pale yet beautiful face of an angel.

Mary Grayson. His mother.

"Dick, honey we're on." She said to his in a honey-warm voice which froze his heart.

Awe seized his heart, and his breath was caught in his throat as he gaped at her, unable to speak.

How could she really be there? She was...dead. He thought that he would never be able to see her again, to speak to her again, to touch her again. He had thought that she was gone for good, only to live on in his memory and in his happiness lifted his soul as he looked upon her, and a smile crept onto his expression.

_'This must be a miracle'_ he thought to himself, _'She's really here, she's alive.'_

His mother smiled back at him and threaded a soft hand into his hair, "It's showtime, honey."

She turned away from him and walked to the edge of the platform in front of them. Robin followed her, and was dumbstruck at what he saw.

John Grayson. His father.

Another pang of exhilaration struck his entire body as he saw his father standing right there before him, preparing himself to climb onto the trapeze. Robin was completely memorized by joy at the sight of his father, and felt himself be overcome with a sense of wholeness that he hadn't felt in years.

He watched, lost in his moment of rapture as his father gripped the trapeze and swung off the platform. His father glided gracefully through the air, as if he was a bird in the sky. Admiration overwhelmed Robin as he followed his father's movements.

His mother turned back and looked at him, her smile warming his soul as she quickly wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his ivory head of hair. He closed his eyes and savored the moment, letting an enormous smile overcome his facial features. It felt so good to just be able to feel safe in her arms, to feel her holding him.

She released him and turned to the platform's edge. She stepped to the very edge, and caught a trapeze that swung perfectly into her open and ready hands. As soon as she gripped the bar in between her palms, she leaned forward, and let her feet fall away from the safety of the platform.

Reality snapped back to Robin the moment his mother's feet left the platform.

This was all too familiar...horribly familiar.

Frantically, Robin leapt to the edge of the platform, his hands harshly gripping the rails that bordered the edges and kept him from plummeting off the safety of the high structure. With wild eyes, he searched out the lines of rope that hung down from the ceiling. The pairs of ropes swayed as his parents soared from them, preforming their routine act dangerously high above the ground...with no net to save them.

Robin continued to search out among the lines of rope, hysteria setting in as he did. He hoped that he would not be able to find anything wrong, but in some sense he knew that it was there, somewhere, just waiting to snap.

Then, he found it.

The rope that was supporting his parents, was slowly breaking under the weight. The ends were fraying, steadily ripping as the two trapeze artists swung from it's seemingly secure hold.

"NO!" He screamed.

Whipping his head back to look at his parents, he saw them soaring through the air towards him, his father hanging upside-down by his knees on the trapeze bar, grasping his mother's ankles. His mother's body was suspended momentarily through the air, her hands stretches out to him, her face smiling as she looked out at him, waiting for him to jump into her arms.

Robin glanced at his parents, then swiftly turned his eyes to the rope.

The instant his eyes met the rope, it snapped, breaking into two pieces and falling through the air.

Robin then whirled around to see his parents falling.

"**MOM! DAD!**"

He threw himself to the platform ground, falling to his knees, his arms hanging over the edge, desperately reaching out to his parents as they fell out of the sky and plummeted to the ground.

The spot light followed the two as they rapidly sped to the perilous floor, turning their bodies into lifeless shadows that blurred into the darkness that was overcoming him.

Sorrow engulfed his soul, embodying his very mind as the darkness surrounded him, burning all the happiness he had felt only moments ago with an unbearable misery. Tears gushed out from his eyes, flowing out from his eyes and pouring to the floor below him. Sobs convulsed through his body, constricting and tearing at his insides. He tried to catch his breath, but as he did, he choked on his own tears. His head began to ache and his body gave off violent shudders.

The surrounding area faded away from his view, quickly being swallowed whole by a black emptiness that consumed not only him, but his entire sense of reality. Robin lay there, on his hands and knees, suffering in silence, his eyes closed tight in attempt to rid his mind of the horror he was living.

Everything he knew; his past his present, and his future were all coming together...his life was seeming to fade away, drifting further and further away from him. He was lost within himself, and there was no way to set himself free. The emptiness he felt was filling him to the point of agony. Only he could save himself, but it was already too late. He had given up hope, he didn't think why he should even try.

No matter what he did, he would never be able to escape it...No matter how far he ran, no matter how hard he tried to hide his past, it all haunted him in the end.

And it would continue to haunt him. Forever.

Suddenly, as he bent was over crying on the floor, he felt a pulling sensation grasp his entire body. It was as if he were being tugged outward, away from the nightmare that consumed him. He felt himself being dragged out of the world itself, out of the state of fear, escaping his agony of his life...

The darkness took him then.

Reality gradually returned to the Boy Wonder, and his mind was abruptly clear. It was as if a long, deep sleep was lifted from his body, and he could clearly define the borders of the real world, and the dream world. His mind was no longer in the state of a nightmare, and instead was brought back to the world he knew best.

Almost immediately, Robin knew he was back in Jump City.

_"How can you save a city, Robin, if you can't save yourself?"_ -Slade; "Haunted"

* * *

**Note:** So...was it good? Oh, well at least I tried right? Maybe I'll redo this chapter someday, but for now this is all I got. And I hoped you got the changing between different experiences of his life in the nightmare Phobia created for him. I wanted to use all the fears he's felt and endured in his life time and combine them all together somehow. So, I hope it turned out to be on okay read, I'm still trying to figure out which character I'm strongest at writing.

I don't think I really have to explain in further detail about Robin's past(hopefully you all know it). The comic Robin/Dick Grayson and the TV series Robin were really well matched, therefore I did not feel the need to deviate from the background storyline.


	8. A Message

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of any DC characters

**Note: **We last left off with Robin's nightmare. How can the Titans find a way out of this one?

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Message**

The first thing Robin heard were shouts.

The clamoring sound of them all together gradually grew louder and clearer as he began to regain consciousness. His hidden eyes blinked open, the blur faded from his groggy eyes and he saw the dull black of the asphalt street under him.

Confused, he tilted his head upward, stretching his sore neck away from the street floor. On the street before him, he saw dozens of legs, all seemingly grouped together, their feet stomping and moving aggressively against the floor.

He realized that they were the source of the clamor.

Then, a pair of black-booted legs stepped into his line of sight, blocking the others from view. Robin craned his head upward, and saw that the pair booted legs belonged to a frighteningly familiar woman.

"Stay back you fools!" her lush voice threatened the band of citizens who were stepping toward her, "If you take one more step- I'll destroy you all!"

Suddenly, it all came back to him. There was trouble in the city, and the team where there instantly. She was the cause of the trouble alert, she had been torturing citizens, they had defeated her...but then-

Then he faced his fears.

His eyes widened as the realisation hit him, anger suddenly igniting in his veins. A rush of adrenaline pulsed through his body, matched with a desire to defeat her, to make her hurt for making him subject to everything he feared most.

"I warned you idiots." She spoke to the clamoring crowd, aiming her dangerous arms out towards them.

**"Ay-ah!"**Robin leapt into action, swiftly sweeping a leg around and under her body, colliding with her legs. She tripped and fell to the floor on her side, grunting in surprise at the unexpected attack.

Behind her, the crowd cheered. But Robin paid no attention to them, and instead was intently focused on the villain that lay before him, anger building up inside of him as he watched her.

How dare she search inside his mind, and exploit his weaknesses. How dare she make him face his mentor and relive the past that he had tried so hard to forget. She would pay for that.

She quickly got to her feet and whipped around to face her attacker.

A wicked smile played across her face when she met his masked eyes.

"Hi there, birdie," she raised a flirtatious black eyebrow at him.

He narrowed his eyes murderously, and said nothing in response. She smiled sweetly at him, the sinister vibe taunting him.

"How was your nap?"

Robin immediately lifted a metal-rimmed boot and slammed it into her stomach, re-enforcing the kick with a yell of anger and power. She flew backward, into the crowd of people who cleared the way for the falling villain.

She landed hard to the ground, and instantly was surrounded by the mass of angry citizens. They swarmed in around her, shaking fists and thrusting fingers in her direction, all threatening to beat her together. She only smiled at their feeble threats, welcoming them to try and take a swing at her.

**"Leave her!"** a distinct voice demanded over the commotion.

Immediately the crowd fell silent to the dangerous tone in Robin's voice, and backed away from the villainess, clearing a path from him to her.

"Go home, all of you!" Robin ordered the citizens, never taking his eyes away from the woman before him.

The people of Jump reluctantly obeyed, and gradually disappeared into the thick fog that still enveloped the city in a dark, dreary realm. Soon, the street was cleared of all others, leaving only two behind, whose eyes were still locked onto each others.

Robin was first to break the stare by bursting into a run, intending to attack. She quickly flexed her fingers and thrust them towards him, streams of black energy flying at him through the air. He swerved expertly and dodged them, a hand to his belt as he ran, pulling out the retractable bo-staff.

The weapon extended quickly in his tight grip, and he pushed off the floor with a grunt, launching himself at her. Swinging the staff behind his head in the air, he then drove it into her side.

The staff hit and knocked her off-balance, but she quickly re-gained her ground and began to doge the series of furious swings that were aimed at her. Then, using fast reflexes, she caught the staff between two hands, holding it there as Robin struggled to yank it free. She twisted the weapon in her grip and threw it to her side, with Robin still holding on to it.

He found himself swinging through the air by the staff, and released his hold on it, allowing himself to fall to the floor. Tumbling to the street, he somersaulted down and landed smoothly in a lunge, a hand touching the floor to steady himself and the other poised in a fist and ready for another attack..

She smiled at him again, chuckling to herself as she discarded the weapon to her side, letting it drop and clatter on the asphalt.

Holding out a hand, she curled a finger upward in a seductive way, as if coaxing him to come and try to make the first move. Grinding his teeth together in frustration, he growled in his throat and narrowed his eyes harshly. Enjoying the reaction she was receiving from him, she smiled wider, and began to giggle harder.

Robin struck then. While she was distracted, he took off in a sprint right to her. Leaping into the air, he launched himself at her again. The moment before impact she looked at him and her laughter ceased.

Their bodies collided into each other, as Robin took her aggressively into his arms and they rolled onto the street floor. He pinned her beneath him, holding her arms above her head and her legs behind his, ensuring that he would be in control of the situation.

"Oh, well hello there." Her sultry voice purred as she looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked.

He ignored her comment, instead locking eyes with her again, the frenzy showing in his flared nostrils and tense muscles.

"Who. Are. You?" Robin asked through clenched teeth, fighting to keep his anger under control.

Another disturbing smile curled onto her lips, "Phobia."

"Why are you here?"

Phobia did not respond and only looked deep into his hidden eyes.

**"Answer me!"**

Unexpectedly, she jammed a knee into Robin's side. He grunted in pain on impact, and she took advantage of the distraction she created. She then delivered a swift kick to his stomach. The wind knocked out of him, she wrapped her fingers around his wrists, and propelled her feet upward, driving into his stomach.

Robin was vaulted up and over were Phobia lay, and was slammed against the ground only feet away from were he pinned her. They automatically whipped around to face each other again, prepared for an attack from the other.

Phobia pressed a hand to her ear, as if listening to something.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he realized she was listening to someone through a comm-link.

"If that's what you want." she spoke to the link in her ear.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked again, his tone demanding.

Phobia turned her attention to him, her hand dropping to her side.

"I'm here on a mission." she replied slyly, "Not just to...reveal your fears to my employers, as you may have guessed, but to deliver a message."

"What is the message?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's too bad I have to leave after this, your little team was the most fun I've had in a long time." she said, ignoring his question.

"You're not leaving." He said menacingly, pulling out a bird-a-rang from his belt.

She scoffed at his comment, "Try it. Then you'll never get the message."

He narrowed his eyes, but did not lower the weapon from his hand, "The message, what is it?"

"Fine," she pouted her lips in a fake sense of disappointment, "Don't be any fun."

"The Brotherhood has returned." She almost whispered, a joyful expression on her face as she delivered her message, "They're stronger than they were before." She smiled, causing a chill that ran down his spine and lifted the hairs on the back of his neck, "They'll kill you, and your friends."

Robin's face dropped, and his heart plummeted to the floor.

The Brotherhood of Evil? Returned? But how? They defeated them, he was sure of it. They were frozen in Paris! They couldn't be back! Surely there was no escape from that...or was there?

The doubt began to fill his mind, dark thoughts and painful memories dawning his conscious state. Last time they had faced the Brotherhood, they were nearly defeated! He had been frozen for a small amount of time, but still the fear of lost hope and fallen friends was all too much to endure a second time.

How could they return?

Caught up in his own thoughts, Robin almost failed to notice Phobia backing away into the thick grey fog.

"Stop!" Robin yelled and ran toward her already disappearing form.

"Oh, I wish I could, my precious birdie. But this is where I say goodbye..." she flashed him her famous wicked smile.

"...for now."

Her ludicrous laughter split the air, ringing in his ears as she faded away, into the fog.

Robin stood alone, breathless and deeply disturbed, feeling the eeriness linger steadily in the brisk, cool air.

A silence fell over the street, once more. A gust of wind swept through the seemingly deserted city, gently tugging at his cape.

He stood rooted to the spot, staring into the dreary gray fog where Phobia escaped. Thinking about the message she left him, his mind worked wildly to try and process it all. Questions raced through his mind, and memories from the last time they faced the group of villains shook him to his core. How could they have escaped the freezing process? How could they possibly stand a chance against the brotherhood again? They were nearly defeated last time. And why would they warn the Titans that they have returned?

Suddenly, small groan sounded from behind him, shattering his dark thoughts.

He whirled around, holding his bo-staff defensively, ready for attack. His grip loosened on the weapon when he saw who had made the noise.

Starfire was slowly waking, trying with weak arms to get herself of the floor. Robin rushed to her side, bending down to her. She silently looked up at him, pain and terror evident in her deep emerald eyes. But as she met his masked face, the terror seemed to subside, but did not fully leave her tormented soul.

A half-hearted smile lifted his lips as he looked at her, trying to offer some comfort. She returned the smile, knowing now that she was safe. Gently taking a hold of her wrist with one hand and placing another on her lower back, Robin helped her to her feet. Letting her lean against him for support, he feared that if he let her go she might disappear into the mist, like in his nightmare.

Before he could ask her if she was alright, three other groans sounded, and the two Titans turned their eyes to find their team members all rising to their feet.

Beast Boy peeled himself off the floor, wiping away a small strip of drool that still hung at the corner of his mouth. Noticeable tears gathered at the changeling's eyes, and he tried to hide them by rubbing his hands on his face repeatedly, as if exhausted.

Raven let out a small frightened gasp and hastily pushed herself to her feet, her violet eyes wide and alarmed as she scanned the area around her. Hesitantly, she looked down at her hands, a shaky sigh of relief escaping her lungs when she saw nothing on them. Glancing at briefly at her friends, she quickly pulled her hood over her face, hoping that the shadow would shroud her fear.

Cyborg was last to rise to his feet. On his face he wore a stone-cold expression, his dark eye unreadable, his other glowing a bright firious red. Despite his show of unfeeling, his mechanical body trembled slightly. His head turned to where his car had crashed to the floor in the fight against Phobia. His human lips twitched as he looked at it, he gulped down the sudden tears that rose, breathing deeply.

Starfire was released from Robin's supportive hold, finding that she could stand on her own, though her legs shook weakly under her. Feeling the cold night air, she crossed her arms almost subconsciously, her mind lost in thought. Staring at the ground, her beautiful face was contorted by pain and terror as she thought back on her past experience.

Robin watched his teammates in dismay. Guilt spread through his conscious as he thought about how he could have prevented this from happening, how he could have protected his team from the fear that struck them now. If only he had been strong enough to take her down when he had the chance...if only he had been smarter to see the trap Phobia had set up for them. If only...

And her message, how could he tell them the horrible warning she left him?

He did not have the heart to tell his friends that their toughest villain ever would be returning to claim vengeance. It was too heavy of a matter to lay on them now, while they were still petrified by the trauma of facing their own worst fears. He had already failed them by letting this situation occur, and he could not add to their fear by telling them that they would soon have to prepare for another attack.

He couldn't tell them...not yet.

"Let's go home." Robin said in a quiet tone. His four friends looked up to him, any lingering fearful memories shattered by their leader's comforting voice.

Robin lifted his heavy feet, and began to walk, his mind still tangled on the ominous message Phobia left. He felt guilt in not telling his team about the threat that was still out there, thirsting for revenge. A threat that could mean the end of the Titans.

_'They'll kill you, and your friends.' _Her voice echoed in his thoughts.

He looked back at his friends, all walking slowly, the remnants of the nightmare still shown in their disheartened faces. He promised himself that he would tell them, but not today. When they were strong enough to handle it again, strong enough to have the hope that they will be able to defeat the Brotherhood again. When they were ready, he would tell them.

For today, he would carry the heavy burden.

The Titans followed Robin without saying a word to each other, all acting on a silent agreement. No one of them wanted to talk about what just occurred, it was still too fresh in their minds, too shaken by fright to speak of it. They all just wanted to be back to the comfort of their home, were they knew they could be safe...

...for now.

**End**


End file.
